


From Hell With Love

by corinnemaree



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: She's an angel. He's a demon. She's supposed to save the world from the likes of him. Now she's on the run with him? Kate doesn't know how she ended up with Seth Gecko, but there are times where she doesn't complain about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what's going on and I'm so sorry.

Kate had adored her life as an angel, lived it with the love of God and the pleasures of seeing human life flourish. That was until demons started to come onto the earth once more. They weren’t even supposed to be on earth, never allowed to set foot on earth; yet they found a way, making angels work harder to keep the world safe. So, for Kate, her job went from protecting the earth from afar, to protecting it up close. On earth, she looked like a college student, but when unnatural things saw her, they saw the giant wings that hung on her back; she was like hell sent from heaven. 

On this particular day, Texas seemed as though the best place for demons to come around and ruin things for the people of this town. The thing about demons is that their goals are simple; death and chaos, that’s all they want. Kate had taken her hand and smited those who had caused chaos and death, yet after years and years of intervening, they were ordered to stop and only ever sent out every few weeks to do some clean ups. Kate’s job with clean up was either going to be a breeze or a torture to get through.

Landing had become routine, the crash down in an empty field, the land around it seemingly like a bomb had fallen. Kate’s body still pristine and untarnished. Dressed in a demin shirt with a highwaisted black leather skirt, Kate felt a little more human in appearance; she could blend in easier that way. Tucking her wings back she took off and found herself at the newly robbed bank. It was uncommon for demons to rob anywhere, but just a hint of chaos was all they were really needed from the experience. 

Tilting her head, she pushed on the doors of the bank, bodies already littered the floor. Her jaw tightened as her stomach dropped. Then, there was the sick stench of sulfur. With the amount of odor scattered about, Kate guessed around six or seven of them were inside somewhere. This wasn’t going to be an easy clean up. She went further inside, stepping over the poor bodies carefully when she heard hushed voices further inside. 

“Was that the door?” one person asked.

“I don’t know Richard, why don’t you fucking look?” another swore. 

“You look,  _ brother _ ,” the first one replied before the second started to retort.

“Richie, I fucking swear -” 

“I’m going,” Another disgruntled voice interrupted before walking into the foyer. Kate stood tall, her wings spreading out, almost as though she wanted to intimidate the man into fleeing. Then, the man came out and it was clear that he was in deed a demon. He had brown hair, floppy and unmanageable, his face almost seemingly broken - his nose having shifted in two places, scars littering his forehead and cheeks. “Well, lookie what we have here,” The demon smirked, then his face grew to a wide smile. He had mangled teeth and eyes darker than charcoal. 

He gave a sharp whistle before men started to flood back into the main foyer. Kate was right, there were seven, two standing close one with glasses and the other one had flame tattoos crawling up his neck. Then, there was one with blonde hair, staring at her like she was a meal. Three others, that blended in as lackeys more than anything else, stood nearby, just watching Kate. She let her wings swing towards them before tucking them behind her back again. 

“An angel off her pedestal. You like the ground, princess?” The tattooed one smirked. Kate had to admit that he was gorgeous - beyond it, really and unfairly so - but she reminded herself that he wasn’t human anymore. Kate cleared her throat, watching him carefully as he circled her and took his spot next the the demon in glasses. 

“You know you’re not allowed on the surface without express permission. I have every right -” 

“Yeah, like the big guy is ever going to talk to us,” The one with glasses mentioned. The tattooed demon smirked over to him before Kate’s eyes narrowed on them. As she took a step forward, her instincts chimed, telling her to stop and retreat. When she looked over to the original demon, an angel blade in his hand - the long silver tri-blade, the only design and make by angels - was threatening to her. No demon could kill an angel, unless they had an angel blade themselves. 

“Oh, now you’re scared,” The demon smirked and Kate’s hands bound tightly. She wasn’t afraid to use her powers; yet she felt paralysed in case he moved faster than she did. She could never tell how demons moved sometimes. And with the reveal of an angel blade, Kate wasn’t taking any chances. 

“Where did you get that?” Kate asked, stepping back and feeling the wall closer than she thought.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The tattooed demon asked, facing the man and seemingly engulfing the room with his rage. Kate remained still and unmoved; her feet felt like they were glued on the spot. 

“We can use her! We can keep her and live here for as long as we want,” The demon persisted, flipping the blade with anticipation and gripped the handle hard each time it landed in his palm. 

“We are not using the angel blade! You’re a fucking moron for thinking about using it,” The tattooed demon snarled, snapping his attention over his shoulder. “Richard?” 

“I’m with you, Brother,” The demon in glasses replied. 

“Well the rest of us want to see that little angel’s wings burn off,” The first replied, smacking his lips together before the angered demon intervened, pushing on the other’s chest. They were facing off like one of them was never going to come out of that bank. 

“You know damn well she’ll kill you before you get the chance to hurt her. We don’t even know what kind of angel she is. She could probably kill us all,” he retorted back, giving a glance back at Kate. When she caught his eyes shift from their pure black orbs to average brown irises, she missed the throw. Before she could even register what had happened, she felt pain radiating through her. She hadn’t felt pain in a very long time. 

Something was on her arm. Looking down at herself, she found the angel blade straight into her left shoulder, missing everything that could kill her. The blade was tightly bound into her body and as she moved, she could feel it sticking into the wall. She was pinned and taking it out on her own was going to be a struggle. When Kate looked back up at the demon, he was extracting another angel blade from within his boot, the tattooed demon seeming more irritated than before with his arms folded and looking away from the situation entirely. 

“Are willing to risk it angel?” he asked and Kate swallowed hard, her left hand weak and almost immovable. She clenched tightly with her right, nails digging into her palm as she felt cornered. 

“How many angels have you done this to?” Kate snarled. 

“I’ve got three other blades, sweetheart,” he smirked. He walked up to her, tucking away the blade at his hip and offering his hands to her. “Hands,” he ordered. She complied, letting them rest uncomfortably within his. He clicked his fingers, ushering over a demon with a bag in his hands. Going through it, he found two items; one being chains, the other a jar of some liquid. He clasped the chains around her wrists tightly then poured the liquid over her hands. It was was dense and didn’t carry the same weight as water. He leaned into her, whispering in her ear. “Holy oil. I’ve got a lighter in my pocket that I’m ready to use,” he took a step back, smirking. 

Kate felt sick. Then, the man whistled, leaving Kate pinned for a moment until he turned and gestured to the tattooed man. The rest left, leaving Kate and the demon alone. He sighed, stepping into her and laying a hand over her shoulder. She waited patiently, trying not to look at what was happening to see if it would ward off the pain. It didn’t. 

She took a glance, his hand on it with a firm grip. Then, he gave a hard tug, pulling on the blade and she felt it slide but she was thrust up against the wall once more. She winced, her head feeling light before she took in a shaky breath. She looked at the demon, his eyes trained on the blade, frustration furrowing his brow. Yet, the way he looked, it was as though he wasn’t frustrated at the task, more so the situation. Kate took a hold of his arm, his attention snapping to her and now he was confused. 

Taking a hard swallow, Kate nodded to him and he realised what she was doing. Take a deep breath in, the demon tugged hard on the blade and it came loose from the wall and from her arm. Kate felt unstable and collapsed into the demon. Her vision was scattered and attention unable to refocus. She wasn’t sure why, maybe the strain of it all, but weakness was all that she had left in her body. He caught before she fell to the ground completely. Her vision faded but felt his arms go around her back and under her knees, picking her up from the ground and walking out of the bank with her safely in his hold. 

Piercing white noise, silence that made her eardrums ache was what she was woken to. As she opened her eyes, black dots scattered her vision before she was stunned with focus. Everything adjusted so rapidly, Kate felt ill once more. She looked up, finding herself in a dark, dank room. It was almost pitch black, yet the figures of furniture and the peeking of light from a room above. She was in a basement. When Kate looked down at herself, she saw her chained hands still bound and she was sat on a stool against a wall. Her feets were chained, the metal nailed to the floor. She was still weak so she didn’t have the strength to pull the chains from the floor - a feat she knew she was capable of doing. 

A light brightened from the small glimmer, the sound of shouting men raised in volume and aggravation. Then, closer to the door, there were hushed voices before the light disappeared and footsteps creaked down the steps. Two men walked down, appearing at the foot of the stairs and walking slowly to her, she recognised the taller one; the blonde that stared at her. The other however was just another demon who had tagged along. 

The blonde one smirked, reaching into his jacket and the sound of a blade skimming over fabric was what gave it away first. Then, the shine of a silver blade had Kate wrenching her feet, trying to kick and pull at her chains harder. The other demon did the same in regards to the blade, their eyes flashing black. The blonde came up to her first, holding her wrists as he positioned the point of the blade against her bicep. Then, he cut down, a shine of Kate’s grace glowing from the wound before fading and blood trickled down her arm. She belted out a cry before swinging her arms and the blade was lifted from her skin. 

Then, he caught her jaw, twisting her head to the side before he ran the blade sharply over her neck, tearing into her skin and missing everything important. Kate screamed, the pain more unbearable than she could imagine. She watched as the other demon stared at her, his fingers dancing over the blade, waiting for his turn to play with Kate. She screamed louder as she felt the blonde crave something into her chest. 

There was a sudden commotion upstairs, the door being slammed against several times and hurried feet over the floorboards. Then, a loud voice boomed over all the other noise. “Get your fucking hands off me Richard!” Kate recognised the tattooed demon’s voice, the deep voice with irritation at the edges of words. 

“Seth, you need to calm down. They’re having some fun. Let it go.” That was definitely the one with glasses. The one with glasses was definitely Richard, she had made out that much so far. 

“If she dies, I’m killing you myself,” the tattooed demon replied before footsteps started to leave the door. Kate felt all the hope inside her chest fade off to nothing. 

“Okay, Brother,” Richard’s muffled voice spoke. 

Gesturing towards the other demon, the blonde stepped aside, admiring his handy work. As the other came in close, he looked around her body for somewhere to mark that could be his own. As he was distracted, she bound her hands together and swung it hard against his face, throwing him to the ground in a heap. He clutched at his jaw as he stood, the blonde laughing and leaning into Kate. 

“At least we know she’s a fighter,” he smirked. “We can take turns,” he said, taking his hand up her thigh. She swatted his hand away, swinging to take a bite of what she could. He wrenched his hand back, his nostrils flaring in anger. His hand quickly swung back around, hitting her roughly with the bare of his knuckles. Kate didn’t whimper or cry that time. She winced and shot a look to the demon, a look of warning. 

“C’mon Tanner, Seth would take a blade off of you and kill you himself, you know that,” The other whispered and Tanner - the blonde - scoffed. 

“What is this angel even worth?” he regarded looking back at Kate. “Seth Gecko getting soft for an angel? Fucking pathetic,” he whispered before walking over to Kate, flipping the blade around in his hand before thrusting it deep into Kate’s shoulder, the wound letting it fit perfectly back into her arm. She shouted that time. Tanner looked over his shoulder, reaching out to the other demon. “Give it here!” he demanded, the other blade placed into his hand. Taking a hard stab into her other shoulder, she was firmly pinned to the wall, neither of her hands feeling like they could move. “We’ll be back for you,” Tanner promised, taking the other demon along with him. 

The demon, still rubbing at his jaw, cursed at Kate. “You’re lucky, she’s got one hell of a backswing,” he muttered. 

Feeling a tightness in her chest, Kate closed her eyes, concentrating on her breathing and took out all other sounds. She was in out of concentration, listening to random conversations until there was one close to the entrance of the basement. It was loud and between the two voices she knew clearly enough; the one demon who got her into this mess, and the tattooed one. 

“What if we clip her little wings? Do you think they’ll give us -” 

“No,” The tattooed demon retorted. 

“Seth, come on. We won’t be able to -” 

“If we kill her, we’ll be punished,” The tattooed demon interrupted once more. Seth was his name. Kate would remembered that.

“We already are punished! We’re demons you fucking moron,” The other complained. 

“And we’ll be fucking dead the moment we hurt her anymore. Now, we leave her out of this. She’s just a bargaining chip, alright?” he ordered and then Kate sighed. She was safe a little while longer. She wasn’t sure how long, but she had time. 

 

*~*~*

 

Seth had felt wrong about using her like this. But she was just another angel, why would he give a damn. He had run over everything in his head and he couldn’t understand what made him get so protective over her. Maybe she was pure? Yet a fire had built behind her eyes, so different than other angels. She was different. Something told Seth that. 

When all the others had dispersed, Seth went down to the basement, turning on the light and seeing what they had done to her. Pinned up against the wall with two blade protruding from her shoulders, her head hung low, still breathing - the small rise of her chest told him that. She looked worse than when he first took her up into his arms. She looked damaged, cut and torn and the others sneaking looks they probably shouldn’t have. He gritted his teeth before walking over. 

“Hey,” he said in a soft voice. She didn’t respond. He knelt at her feet, pulling the chains around her hands towards him. Seth let his hand skim hers and she suddenly jolted, trying her best to pull her hands away. “I’m just checking on your wrists,” he explained, trying to reach for her, but she struggled. His brow knitted and he huffed, standing up abruptly. “Suffer then,” he muttered, scoffing as he looked over his shoulder at her. 

She looked so broken, her wings disappearing out of sight, weakness forcing them to hide. This angel wasn’t scared, just torn and frayed at the edges. She picked up her head, looking at him, watching as he paced back and forth. He hadn’t realised it at first, he was going back and forth across the space, guarding her from anyone else coming down. He felt the need to….he didn’t even know. He just had to make sure that no one else hurt her. Why was he even thinking like that? It didn’t matter. They’ve killed other angels before. What made her so fucking special. He gave a frustrated sigh before continuing on with his pacing. 

“I’m a seraph,” she said suddenly, her voice hoarse and tired. Seth stopped dead in his tracks, looking back at her. Seraphs were the warriors of heaven, the fighters and obliterators of demons like Seth. He may have been a powerful demon, but a seraph could take him with the flick of their wrist. This angel shouldn’t be sitting there, defenseless and compliant with everything this group of demons had demanded of her. 

“What the fuck are you still doing here?” he asked, shaking his head in confusion. Then, the thought came to him. “This is your first time out of heaven, isn’t it?” 

“No. Of course not,” she retorted harshly. Seth scrunched up his nose and shrugged at her. “Your friend has got Holy oil on the chains. I’m practically soaked in it now. He’s just waiting to use it,” she sighed, wincing slightly as her shoulder moved. She was struggling far more with the two angel blades sunken into her shoulders. Seth hesitated before stepping towards her. Taking the handle of the blade on her right shoulder, he pulled it out and she gasped, staring at him with fear quivering on her lips. He dropped the blade and she sighed, surprised with his action. 

“I’ll uh...I’ll get you something to wipe it off with,” he stutted slightly as he moved over to the other shoulder. It didn’t take much of an effort to get the blade out of her left shoulder, but the relief she had once it was gone seemed like pleasure all in itself. 

“Why are you helping me?” she asked, hunching forward in pain. 

“I don’t know,” he said, bending over to pick up the other blade. He nodded to her, and gave a soft nod back. Seth kept glancing back to make sure she was okay, not going to fall straight off the stool. He sighed before walking upstairs and into the main room. The rest of the group were surrounding the dining room table. Seth took one of the angel blades, stabbing it hard into the wood, shocking the others. “Hurt her again, and you’ll be dead before you can even boast about it,” he warned them all, his finger pointing directly at Fox, the sick bastard that suggested taking her in the first place. 

Slipping the other blade into his jacket he walked back down to the basement, keeping the lights on and coming around the corner. Seth hadn’t realised it, but he still stood in the dark spot at the bottom of the stairs which caused the angel to struggle and freak out in her spot. Seth moved quickly into the light and she sighed. “Just me,” he remarked, keeping his distance from her for a moment. 

Moving across the room, Seth went to the wall beside her, taking a seat on the floor resting his arms up on his knees. He felt like a guard dog, watching to make sure the angel was safe. The idea of it made him detest the entire idea, but the circumstances that lead him there didn’t regret it. He just sat there, making sure she was alright. She didn’t try to reason with him, just as content as he was to just sit there for a few minutes. 

Feeling something drop onto his cheek, he touched the spot, looking at it to see blood. Looking up at the angel, he noticed the drops forming on her arm and the next drop fell onto his hand. “How does healing happen with you guys, anyhow?” Seth asked, cleaning his face and she groaned, as though thinking was painful. 

“With angel blades being poked into me for fun…” she complained. “It’s going to take time.” 

“Is there…” he cleared his throat, his hands tightening and an uncomfortable sensation running up the back of his neck. Seth didn’t even know what he was going to say so when the words fell, he was a little shocked. “Is there anything I can do to help?” The angel looked down at him, her brow furrowed and she was shocked. He shrugged in response to her look. 

“Don’t kill me and I’ll be fine,” she muttered, her words sharp and sticking into him. He was feeling guilty. He hadn’t felt guilty since he was human. Whatever she was doing to him, she was doing a fine job of it. “You know the angels won’t kill you if you run,” she told him, and Seth scoffed at the thought. He was a demon on earth who had helped basically kidnap an angel, he wasn’t going to get away. 

“Then I’d be running for the rest of my life,” he said, staring at his hands, skimming up his sleeve to see the tattoo marked on his skin. 

“You’re technically not even alive,” she returned and Seth laughed at that, crooking his head. 

“Same could be said about you,” he spat back at her. He looked up to her and cracked a smile. She smiled back and Seth had to try not to smile further. He felt like a fool for doing so, but there was something so immensely pure about the way she smiled back at him. He felt right about indulging in it for a moment.  

“Let me loose. I’ll take us out of here,” she said suddenly. Seth shot up, looking up at her, wondering how serious she was. Deadly serious; that’s what her eyes said.

“You’ll be running with a demon, princess,” he told her. She shrugged. 

“You’re the only reason I’m alive so far. Getting killed by you would hurt but I don’t want to be tortured by them anymore,” her voice was soft and desperate. Seth felt it hit his chest and he groaned.

“I better not die because of this,” he muttered to himself. He gripped hard at the chains around her ankle. Then, he ripped the chains clean from the floor. The sound echoed around and Seth cursed at it. Moving to the other ankle, he snapped the chains from the floor but the echoes of the floorboard overhead was unmistakable. Seth got the angel to her feet, unbinding the chains as the door to the basement swung open and the chains fell to the floor.

Then, Richie rounded the corner first, confusion written on his face. Seth stayed at her side, ready to fight if need be and the rest of the group followed Richie. Fox and Tanner moved forward first, watching in confusion as the angel was stumbling on her feet weakly. Seth steadied her arm slightly, making sure she wasn’t going to collapse on him. 

“Seth!” Tanner shouted, cursing him in the process. Then, before Seth even registered what was happened, the angel caught him by the throat, her hand positioned up towards his face. She had a tight grip on him, staring down everyone else in the room. They all stopped at her gaze. 

“Take one more step and he’s dead and you will be too. I’m a lot quicker than I look,” she warned. They didn’t move. Then, her hand moved down to his, gripping it tightly as her wings came out brutally and swung them to a far off place. Seth was thrown across the room, some grungy old motel room sat before him. He didn’t even know where he was, but he knew that he wasn’t in Texas anymore. 

The angel looked weak, stumbling and taking her back to the closest wall to keep her upright. Seth watched her, just breathing and trying not to seem weak. The trip had taken so much out of her, her pale skin looking even whiter than before. He wanted to tell her that she didn’t have to hide it, but he knew she would look at him oddly. He just left her, only asking her a question to make sure she was still there with him. 

“Would you have -” 

“If they came closer, maybe,” she groaned, taking a seat on the bed, letting her head go between her knee. She groaned as she moved back up and touched at her wounds. 

“Fuck. You’re a lot scarier than you look, princess,” he remarked.

“My name is Kate. Not  _ princess _ ,” she cursed the name and Seth pursed his lips before smiling at her. 

“But princess suits you, Kate,” Seth smirked, winking to her. Kate rolled her eyes, fitting her back against the head of the bed, rubbing at her mangled shoulder; the worse of the two. Seth sat at the small table, glancing over to her every so often to make sure she was still doing fine. Seth wasn’t sure how he got himself roped in with an angel, but this was going to be bad news for both of them, everything told him that. Heaven and Hell were going to be hunting them, or at least their armies. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on tumblr](wonderrbat.tumblr.com), so i'll probably put progress updates there. Anyway. Hope you like this. xx


End file.
